Zusammen
by cupcakebtch
Summary: Nach den Krieg müssen viele Opfer beklagt werden. Shikamaru und Tenten versuchen nicht nur ihren Alttag nach den Krieg zu Regeln.(Lemon)


p class="MsoNormal"Sie fühlt sich schwindelig und doch schleift sie sich zu seiner Beerdigung. Sie kann nicht glauben das Neji tot ist./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie geht die Straße entlang und dort steht er, Shikamaru wenig begeistert in schwarz./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hi" sagt sie deprimiert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hi Tenten" sagt er besorgt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wie geht es dir nach der Trauerfeier deines Vaters Shikamaru."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Schei#e natürlich sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ist das auch in Ordnung einfach zu gehen und deine Mutter alleine zu lassen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Die ist beschäftigt und kann mich deswegen noch weniger gebrauchen. Ich kann außerdem diese Stimmung nicht aushalten. Aber du machst mir mehr Sorgen. Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich finde es schön das du dir die Zeit nimmst."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nach der Trauerfeier bring ich dich nach Hause und besorge danach was zu essen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein ich habe keinen Hunger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du kommst nicht drum herum Schatz" sagt er und nimmt sie in den Arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf gehen sie zusammen zum Hyuga Komplex. Alle sind in schwarz gekleidet und es herrscht eine deprimierende Stimmung./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich geh zu Hinata kann ich dich alleine lassen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja" sagt er, „wenn ich dich alleine lassen kann."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wir sehen uns dann später" sagt sie und geht vorbei an dem Hauptgebäude vorbei. Sie geht zielgerichtet zu Hinatas Zimmer. Sie klopf leicht an der Tür und ihr wird sofort geöffnet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hallo tenten komm doch rein."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie folgt ihren Worten und tritt ein und setzt dich „tenten du siehst fertig aus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein" sagt sie „es war dein Bruder."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich habe das Gefühl, das es dich mehr trifft."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein es geht um dich und um deine Familie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wenn du meinst lass uns zu Trauerfeier gehen" sagt Hinata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf gehen sie zusammen in den Saal wo sich viele ihrer Kameraden und Familien Mitglieder schon anwesend sind./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich gehe zu meinem Team" flüstert tenten zu Hinata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf geht sie zu Gai und Lee./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hi" sagt sie mit gedämpfter Stimme./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hallo tenten du siehst gar nicht gut aus" sagt ihr Sensei./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Danke" sagt sie ironisch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen oder geschlafen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Könnt ihr wirklich schlafen ihr sieht auch nicht besser aus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf sieht sie das Shikamaru sie anschaut darauf schaut sie schnell zurück. Er weicht darauf ihren Blick aus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Alles in Ordnung Gai du solltest dich im Krankenhaus ausruhen" merkt tenten an./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich verpasse doch nicht die Gedenkfeier meines Schülers."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich bring dich nachher ins Krankenhaus" sagt tenten besorgt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das brauchst du nicht das übernehme ich." sagt Lee/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wenn du meinst" sagt tenten „ich brauche was zu trinken wollt ihr auch was?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Die beiden schütteln den Kopf. Darauf geht sie in die Küche wo sie nur kurz alleine ist doch auf einmal steht Shikamaru vor ihr./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hast du auch Durst?" Fragt sie ihn nüchtern./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein" sagt er verwundert. „Ich mach mir Sorgen ob das hier zu viel ist. Meine Mutter geht morgen zu ihrer Schwester."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Was soll das heißen?" fragt sie skeptisch./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich lass dich in der nächsten Zeit nicht alleine und ich übernachte heute bei dir und danach gehen wir zu mir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich habe gedacht ich besuchen vielleicht zu meinem ältesten Bruder und seine Familie."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Dann bekomme ich dich nie vor Gesicht und das Nervt."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut aber ich würde meine Brüder gerne mal besuchen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja" sagt er genervt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du darfst auch mit gehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Mach ich aber bekomme ich deinen Schlüssel ich gehe früher" sagt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut" sagt sie und gibt ihn den Schlüssel „ich gehe aber jetzt ich bin schon zu lange weg für ein Glas Wasser" sagt sie und nimmt ein Glas Wasser „kannst du ein zwei Minuten nach mir kommen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein" sagt er mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf gehen sie mit ein wenig Abstand wieder in den Saal. Sie geht wieder zu ihrem Team aber jetzt stehen auch Shino und Kiba bei ihnen. Sie stellt sich zu ihnen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Hallo tenten mein Beileid" sagt Shino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Auch mein Beileid" bekundet auch Kiba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Danke" sagt sie und trinkt einen Schluck. Sie sieht im Augenwinkel das Shikamaru geht./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?" Fragt Shino./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja" sagt sie klein Laut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wir wollen hiernach etwas trinken und essen gehen hast du vielleicht habt ihr Lust mitzugehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein danke ich muss Sensei Gai wieder ins Krankenhaus bringen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Und was ist mit dir tenten. Du siehst aus als könntest du eine wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen" fragt Kiba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja aber nicht heute" sagt sie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich komme später noch einmal darauf zurück" sagt Kiba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich glaube ich sollte nach Hause gehen" sagt tenten./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ruh dich aus" sagt ihr Sensei./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Mach ich" sagt sie und verabschiedet sich von den anderen und geht darauf zu Hinata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ist etwas tenten?" Fragt Hinata besorgt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja ich fühle mich nicht so gut und will gehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Kein Problem du siehst fertig aus. Ruhe dich aus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Danke es tut mir leid" sagt sie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Keine Angst" sagt Hinata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf verlässt sie das Gebäude und bevor sie das Hyuga Gebäude verlässt tippt sie an./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie ist überrascht und dreht sich um. Es ist Ko./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Tut mir leid aber soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein" sagt sie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich mache mir nur sorgen. Ihr standet euch nah. Ich meine du und Neji."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja wir waren in einem Team."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das meine ich nicht."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich verstehe nicht" sagt sie irritiert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich meine ging eure Beziehung über die Kameradschaft hinaus?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja wir waren gute Freunde aber nicht mehr, wenn du darauf hinaus möchtest."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Tut mir leid das geh mich nichts an."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Er war ein guter Freund nicht mehr."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich hoffe das war nicht zu persönlich."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein ich habe das Gefühl jeder denkt das etwas zwischen uns gelaufen ist aber niemand hat sich getraut mich zu fragen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich würde dich trotzdem gerne begleiten."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich gehe jetzt aber vielleicht musst du in die gleiche Richtung" sagt sie mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich verstehe" sagt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie geht darauf los „ich wollte erst aber etwas essen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich könnte auch eine Kleinigkeit vertragen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„So ist das nicht gemeint."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wie denn dann."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich will alleine sein. Vielleicht können wir später eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut aber komm mal wieder vorbei Hinata macht sich große Sorgen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das geht mir genauso" sagt sie und verlässt das Gelände. Sie geht zu ihrer Wohnung, in der ihr schnell auf gemacht wird./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie tritt ein und geht an ihn vorbei ohne ihn an zu sehen. Tenten geht in ihr Schlafzimmer wo sie sich auf ihr Bett legt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er setzt sich neben sie „ich habe dich nicht so früh erwartet" sagt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich konnte nicht mehr und als Kiba mich an gemacht hat wurde es mir zu viel. Aber noch schlimmer war Ko. Das war eine Trauerfeier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wer ist Ko?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Er ist ein Cousin zweiten oder dritten Grades von Neji und Hinata."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Interessant" sagt er nüchtern./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Was das ist alles was du sagst?" Sagt sie verwundert./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja Kiba steht auf dich. Er konnte sich noch nie benehmen aber auf einer Trauerfeier ist selbst für ihn schäbig. Aber ich habe noch nie von Ko gehört."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Er hat mich gefragt ob ich was mit Neji hatte."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Zum Glück nicht" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du bist null eifersüchtig?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das wundert dich?" Fragt er mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie dreht sich darauf um./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein. Wollen wir zusammen baden?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich will nicht baden" sagt sie genervt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das warme Wasser tut gut."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein ich will einfach nur liegen" sagt sie genervt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Dann lege ich dich ins Wasser" sagt er mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das ist nicht witzig" sagt sie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf legt er sich zu ihr „ich mach dir was zu essen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich habe keinen Hunger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Iss bitte nur einen bisschen, bitte."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf löst er sich und steht auf. „Ich verhandle nicht mit dir Schatz" sagt er und verlässt den Raum./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nach einer Weile kommt er mit einem Teller in den Raum. „Ich habe gebratene Nudeln gemacht."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie dreht sich auf die Seite./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er setzt sich zu ihr./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie richtet sich darauf auf./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du magst doch meine Nudeln. Tenten du musst was essen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal. Erzähl mir von der Trauerfeier deines Vaters."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wenn du isst" sagt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie richtet sich auf und nimmt den Teller. „Fang an Schatzi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut was soll ich sagen. Es war traurig meine Mutter hat geweint. Ich habe sie noch nie Weinen sehn" sagt er leicht abwesend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du solltest bei ihr sein" sagt sie isst einen Bissen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein sie hat meine Tante und die nimmt sie morgen mit zu sich."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du musst dich wenigstens verabschieden."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein die Frau meckert nur und will bei dir bleiben."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja und sie ist deine Mutter. Wer war alles da?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Der Hokage mein span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Clan der span style="color: black; background: white;"Yamanaka und span style="mso-bidi-font-weight: bold;"Akimichi Clan. Es war auch die Mutter von Ino da. Sie verstehen sich gut aber Inos Mutter sah sehr mitgenommen aus."/span/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Die arme" sagt sie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Iss weiter das war der Deal."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Du weißt was ich hören will."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Tenten Schatz du weiß was ich fühle muss ich das noch unnötig sagen das nervt. Du redest auch nicht über Nejis Tod."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Ich esse das war der Deal ich lass mich im nach hinein auf nichts Neues ein."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Du hast kaum was gegessen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Rede Schatzi" sagt sie und isst weiter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Gut es war nervig."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Schatzi" sagt sie streng./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Nein das nervt. Es war nervig alle waren traurig und sie haben mir alle gesagt wie verdient sich er gemacht hat."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Darauf nimmt sie einen bissen und gibt ihn den Teller um auf zu stehen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Wo willst du hin gehen?" Fragt er deprimiert./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Komm nach ich lass uns ein Bad ein."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Nein das mach ich" sagt er steht auf und nimmt sie in den Arm./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Ich will raus aus den Dorf. Ich habe noch Urlaub und will raus in ein Hotel oder Pension."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Ja lass uns das zusammen gehen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Lass uns das machen" sagt sie mit einen lächeln./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Aber wo alle sind gerade im wieder Aufbau. Lass uns das irgendwann machen, wenn es dir besser geht."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"„Mir geht es gut."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Sicher" sagt er belustigt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Lass uns was machen außerhalb des Dorfes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja aber nicht jetzt" sagt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich will aber raus."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wir gehen morgen zu mir meine Mutter geht früh weg."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du musst dich verabschieden."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein das nervt ich habe schon auf wiedersehen gesagt. Wir gehen übermorgen in den Wald oder machen einen Tag am See."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja" sagt sie „aber wo?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich nehme dich mit in den Nara Wald" sagt er und lässt sie los. „Ich lass uns jetzt ein Bad ein" sagt er und verschwindet in ihrem Bade./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf geht sie ihn nach und beobachtet ihn wie er alles vorbereitet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er dreht sich danach um „ist was?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wann hatten wir das letzte Mal Sex?" Fragt sie ihn./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Einen Tag bevor der Krieg begonnen hat" sagt er mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf fängt sie sich an auszuziehen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein dafür ist deine Wanne viel zu klein."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Egal dann nehmen wir mein Bett."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nicht jetzt heute bin ich nicht in Stimmung./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut" sagt sie und zieht sich komplett aus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er stellt darauf das Wasser aus „ich meine das ernst, warte" sagt er und zieht sich schnell aus und geht darauf ins Wasser. „Komm" sagt er und sie folgt seiner Anweisung. „Und wie fühlt es sich an?" fragt er./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut" sagt sie und dreht sich zu ihn um. „Ich will campen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Was?" Fragt er/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja du hast mich richtig verstanden."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Nein" sagt er mit einen lächeln./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wieso nicht?" Fragt sie wütend./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Was sagen wir weswegen wir weg sind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Wir brauchen dringend eine gemeinsame Mission."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja" sagt er und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das Wasser tut gut" sagt sie und schließt die Augen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf fängt er sie an ihre Schultern zu massieren./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nach einer Weile geht sie wortlos aus der Wanne bedeckt sich nur mit einem Handtuche und geht aus den Raum. Sie geht in ihr Zimmer und legt sich auf ihr Bett./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Alles in Ordnung?" fragt eine Stimme in ihrem Zimmer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ja Schatzi" sagt sie mit einen lächeln „leg dich doch zu mir?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Darauf legt er sich zu ihr./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Das Wasser war nicht mehr angenehm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Gut Schatz" sagt er und kuschelt sich an sie heran./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich will schlafen Schatzi."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
